


Taming Him

by SmokeAndSpectre



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeAndSpectre/pseuds/SmokeAndSpectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farrah Trevelyan feels her relationship toward Cullen is one way, and feels he is the one giving her everything. At a party, she receives advice from another woman, and proceeds to test this on Cullen.</p>
<p>This is my first piece published here, constructive criticism is welcomed :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Him

Farrah made her way over to the buffet table. Her eyes glazed over the Ferelden Hors d'oeuvres. She reached for a plate. She squealed as Cullen’s firm hands gripped her hips and whisked her away. He attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses. She swallowed the moan, eager to keep up a strong face before the Ladies and Lords of the court. He kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear and her stifles became pointless. She was melting in court. She pushed backwards. She wanted to. She wanted him to. She wanted him. Farrah murmured stop against his thinner lips as he wheeled for the second assault. His hands were roaming shamelessly. Her whimpers only spurred him on like a runaway horse. She began to settle into him, giving up to him. Then he stopped. He pulled away. He smiled in a way that would seem innocent to anyone else, but to her it screamed I’ll make you wait. He turned and walked away. She knew he took satisfaction from making her frustrated in this way. In a way she loved it, the way he made her feel. She wanted the same for him too, however. To make him feel good, to make him feel frustrated. She brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her eyes, and made an effort to look less flustered. Cullen was mingling with the other Ferelden Lords, and she watched him meander over to King Alistair himself. They laughed together.

He acts as if nothing’s happened, yet I’m sat here, squeezing my thighs together. Farrah huffed and sipped her wine.  
‘Inquisitor?’ Farrah looked up, to see a well-postured woman, early thirties perhaps, smiling at her. Farrah was only in her late twenties.   
She smiled innocently, pretending she wasn’t completely drowning in lust at that moment.  
‘Forgive me if you wish to be alone. You are quite the legend at court.’ She held out a welcome hand. ‘Devora Specter. It’s a pleasure.’  
‘Farrah Trevelyan. Pleasure’s all mine.’ She shook Devora’s hand with a clammy palm. Devora showed no signs of complaint, but she did notice. Farrah could tell from her next question: ‘Are you new to the court?’  
Farrah nodded. ‘I’m out in the field more than the ballroom.’ Devora nodded in understanding. ‘I’ve been at court all my life, yet never held a knife, or fired a gun. But then, half of these men haven’t. I believe your lovely Commander does though.’ Devora cast a mischievous glance in Cullen’s direction. Farrah’s stomach tightened.

‘I saw what he did, only moments ago. He’s a rather possessive one isn’t he?’ Devora delicately pulled a champagne glass and dank from it in sips.  
‘You haven’t any idea.’ Farrah sighed.  
‘You know, he’s a man too.’  
‘What do you mean?’   
‘Touch him, lick him, caress him, in all the right places and he’ll come undone. You just have to know where. It worked with my husband Harvey.’ She looked in his direction. There stood a man, in the same upright posture, and a black and white tailored suit. ‘We’re lawyers, we are quite knowledgeable about certain affairs. People’s weaknesses, for example.’ Devora sipped again. Harvey noticed her looking, and he winked. Devora licked her lips in response. From this single exchange of glances, Farrah could sense how passionate their relationship was, and how equal they were.

‘Never seek him out, wait for him to come to you. If he pulls you closer, attack his neck. If he kisses you drag your mouth away and kiss something else… within reason of the location of course.’ She laughed. Farrah considered it. ‘If you want to go full out, tear yourself away, no matter how needy you are, and leave him unsatisfied. Keep doing that until he understands that you are not his property. You are his lover. And he is yours as much as you are his.’  
‘I’ve just met you,’ Farrah said, looking over at Cullen, who was laughing with friends, ‘but you are so right.’ Farrah pushed herself up, and tried for those hors d’oeuvres again. 

Harvey sauntered over to Devora. ‘That poor man.’ He said.  
‘I believe my work here is done.’ Devora smiled knowingly.  
‘Far from it.’ Harvey bet down to kiss her slowly, fiercely on her champagne tasting lips. 

As predicted, Cullen appeared behind her, crushing her body back against his. ‘I saw you laughing with that woman. I saw you watching.’ He said darkly. Farrah refused to moan. She refused to shiver, or whimper. Instead, she turned her shoulder to him. ‘Cullen, I’m trying to eat.’  
‘Me too.’ He whispered. She felt him tighten his grip on her hips when he realized how stubborn she was being. He flipped her around. He took her plate and placed it on the table behind her. He pulled her closer. Don’t let his tongue in your mouth. It’s your undoing. Farrah crushed her lips to the sensitive skin of his neck, licking the surface above the pulse. Then she bit down, hard. Not as predicted, Cullen’s jaw fell slack, and a long drawn out moan tumbled from his throat. She licked her way to the other side and bit down even harder. Cullen’s eyes rolled into his head and his knees weakened. She was insatiable. She bit his earlobe, traced the shell of his ear with her tongue. She relished in the noises he made. Suddenly feeling bolder, she reached between them and cupped him through the fabric. He gasped and clenched his jaw. She saw it working. When he finally opened his eyes – she had stopped stroking – her eyes were on him, teasing, stern. He had no words. ‘Don’t dare close your eyes.’ She began to move her hand, up, down, up, down. Cullen grunted, ‘Nngh,’ She forced it from him. He never closed his eyes. 

‘Listen to me, Cullen. This is the way it’s going to be, until you learn,’ she plunged her hand below his waistband and gripped his cock hard. He steadied himself against the table. ‘Far- aah!’ he let out a shaky moan as her hand travelled up and down his bare skin. She traced his pulsing vein and skimmed her thumb across his head.  
‘Mmm…’ He muffled himself against her shoulder. She yanked his head up by his hair. ‘Eyes on me, Cullen, I need you to know this. Are you listening?’ Cullen breathed heavily. ‘It’s going to be this way until you learn to control yourself, and learn that you are mine, as much as I am yours.’ Her hand picked up the pace. And Cullen widened his stance in an attempt to steady himself, and stop himself from thrusting. ‘Farrah don’t… don’t stop, don’t stop, please…’ He was becoming more sensitive by the second. His mouth fell open as he neared his release. ‘aah, aah, aah,’  
‘Oh!’ Farrah exclaimed, pulling her hand quickly from his pants. ‘I forgot, I left my friend at the table alone, how uncivilized of me. Not a good impression to make at court. I’ll be taking these,’ she picked up her plate. She patted his throbbing cock, the fabric grazing it and making him bite his cheek to stop him from moaning too loudly. ‘And I’ll be on my way.’ She swayed her hips more, feeling primal, dominant. Harvey was sitting with Devora when she returned.

‘How was he?’ She raised an eyebrow.  
‘I’ve never been more turned on.’  
‘That’s a feeling you’ll never get tired of, love.’ Devora turned, and kissed Harvey where his jaw met his ear. She pulled away and bit her lip. ‘I certainly haven’t.’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked :) My first piece on here :P


End file.
